


Just Add Water

by Emerald_Break



Series: my vents I wrote at 2am [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arc Reactor, Based on a Cavetown Song, Depressed Tony Stark, Hurt Tony Stark, Major Character Death?? I guess??, Pallidium Poisoning, Takes Place During IM2, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Break/pseuds/Emerald_Break
Summary: An AU built on the song “Just Add Water” by Cavetown where Tony doesn’t get to fix the Palladium Problem™ because he was drowning in Depression™ and Abandonment Issues™TAKES PLACE DURING IRON MAN 2NO ENDGAME SPOILERS HERE DONT WORRY





	Just Add Water

**Author's Note:**

> mmmmmmm enjoy

Box of donuts in hand, he activated the boot thrusters to fly into the massive donut, chest straining as he lived out his last day. The suit clunked when it landed on the surface and he wheezed. God, it was getting harder to breathe. He lay down, planning to eat these as quick as possible so he could die in the peace of his workshop, with only Jarvis and the bots to comfort him.

_**...Please don't invite me, please don't invite me _,_** _

This was it. He fulfilled his goal of pushing everyone away so no one missed him when he pass- no, don’t think about that. He would think of that later, alone. Now was his last meal. Last time seeing the sun before he shut himself away.

__**_I wanna be alone, I wanna be alone _,__** _ _

Tony’s hand shook as he reached to get the donut, breath laboured and face sweating, but the suit hid it pretty well. _“Lonely,”_ a voice said in the back of his head, _“all by yourself, even though you should be spending your last hours with your friends. Family.”_

_**____And don't remind me, please don't remind me _,__ _ _ _ ** _

_**_____ _ _ _ ** _

______**_I don't wanna know, I don't wanna know _,__** _ _ _ _ _ _

He sighed, taking a bite of the donut, working through the way his chest tightened with each movement, and shook his head from the thought. Too late now anyway. He let out a raspy cough, set the donut down, and lay his head back against the massive donut to focus on his desperate breaths.

**_Leave without me because I don't wanna go,_ **

He wanted to cry, which was clearly the sign he needed to leave and weep in his last hours. Groaning softly, he sat up, facing the sun, and let his legs dangle over the side.

_**Just add water and let me grow,** _

He heard a car pull up behind him and someone shout at him to come down. He inwardly chuckled, no one could help him and he didn’t want anyone to see him like this. Ignoring the person, he picked up the helmet and put it over his face, parts hissing when they clicked into position as he jumped out of the donut and started to fly home.

_**Please forget me, and be happy on your own,** _

The flight back to his destroyed house was numb and silent, except for Jarvis’ occasional plea for him to talk to someone. When he arrived, he stumbled into a hole blown through his workshop, ignored the empty stand where the mk2 should be, disabled his suit and collapsed next to U, butterfingers and DUM-E as they chirped worryingly. Curling in on himself, arc reactor burning, chest screaming and mind numb, he drew his last breath to the hum of Jarvis’ soothing voice.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**______________Just add water,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _

_**let me go...** _

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Not Sorry
> 
> Twitter- @ironbiitch


End file.
